


Happy Golden Days

by Thestarlitrose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Good Omens Secret Santa, Ineffable Dads, M/M, Minor Character Death, Warlock is their son, very briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, the occupants were stirring, including the mouse.Or, alternatively,  Anthony and Ezra find it difficult to wrap gifts while their son is too excited to settle down for the night.They had tried everything they could think of.Five different books; two of which were read no less than three times each, four bathroom breaks, three almost successes, two threats of no Santa and one glass of warm milk.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Happy Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addict-with-a-pen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=addict-with-a-pen).



> A Secret Santa for the lovely skatle-skootle-demon-noodle on Tumblr! 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful holiday season full of joy and love and lots of Ineffable Husbands!

‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, the occupants were stirring, including the mouse.

Or, alternatively, Anthony and Ezra find it difficult to wrap gifts while their son is too excited to settle down for the night.

They had tried everything they could think of. 

Five different books; two of which were read no less than three times each, four bathroom breaks, three almost successes, two threats of no Santa and one glass of warm milk.

Ezra was lying next to his son; who had almost, almost fallen asleep. The child was cuddled close to him and his breathing had finally begun to slow. The four-year-old was excited, “Papa, I don’t want to sleep. Can’t we stay up and wait for him to come?” he’d asked no less than twelve times that evening.

He and Anthony had begun the night with pizza and matching PJs. Then, they’d made cocoa and popcorn while watching movies on the couch. Warlock had dozed off during the _Muppets Christmas Carol_ and had gotten just enough sleep to be an absolute terror for the next three hours.

Ezra sighed, it was nearing midnight and he had no idea how he would get up when Warlock eventually fell asleep. The boy had a firm grip on his pajamas and was unlikely to let go anytime soon.

He’d come into their lives rather suddenly, Anthony had been named guardian of the child in the event of his parent’s death, never believing the moment would come when he would need to become his acting guardian. 

They’d received the call two years prior, only a week before the Christmas holiday. The life of an ambassador was a dangerous one, a date night had turned deadly for Thaddeus and his wife, Harriet leaving their only child to the care of his uncle and partner. 

Anthony and Harriet were half-siblings, Anthony older by five years had doted on his little sister and had been utterly heartbroken to learn of her death. Fatherhood had been a difficult journey for the man who saw her ghost in the eyes of her young son.

Six months later, they’d officially adopted the child. 

Two years later, the three had settled into their home in the London suburbs. Anthony had made certain his sister and husband were as much a part of their family as they could be, it was important to Anthony and to him as well little Warlock knew how loved he was. 

Now, here he was; cuddled close to a child he’d never anticipated but loved dearly. Frustrated he was, he couldn't remember a time when he felt so whole and so loved. He sighed, shifting a bit on the mattress in hopes of reviving his long numb limbs. 

Finally, it seemed, Warlock was falling asleep. 

The boy’s nose wrinkled in his sleep and he sighed, a signal he would likely sleep through the night. Carefully, Ezra extracted his nightshirt from the grasp of the four-year-old and went downstairs to join his husband.

In the living room, Ezra found his husband with tools and a half-assembled bike lying haphazardly around the floor alongside scraps of brightly colored paper and ribbon.

“Oh, my dearest, this mess!” he exclaimed. 

Anthony rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry at him, “Is the hellspawn asleep then?”

“Finally, I’d rather be doused in hellfire than read _Peppa’s Christmas Wish_ once more.” He picked up one of the colorful biscuits that had been left for Santa and thoughtfully crunched on it, “Perhaps it will go missing soon?”

“There will only be another to take its place, angel. S’your fault, reading him all those books. You’ve gone and gotten him hooked now,” he grinned.

Ezra sighed dramatically, placing his hands on his hips, “Well, I do need someone to take over the business when I’m gone.”

“Good luck with that, I have a feeling he’ll be running the place long before you’re ready to retire. Imagine it, you selling e-readers and run of the mill, mass-market books.”

Ezra gasped in mock horror, “he would never!”

Anthony cackled, “Na, too much like you and his mum for that. Thad on the other hand…” he trailed off, watching his husband’s eyes widen.

“His father was a lovely man, just very… American,” he replied weakly, causing Anthony to laugh even harder.

“You get to wrapping… I need to try and finish this,” he frowned picking up the instruction booklet for the bicycle they'd purchased for Warlock.

They set to work and two hours later, at nearly 3 am, the gifts were wrapped and under the tree. The mess had been cleaned up and was ready to be disposed of at a later date. 

“We’re going to regret this in the morning, why did we wait so long to wrap his gifts Ezra?” complained Anthony.

“Because, my dear, we’re idiots,” he replied sleepily, “very tired, exhausted idiots.”

"Idiots who love their son, even if he can be a nightmare." 

Ezra laughed, "Quite, darling."

They’d only been in bed two hours when a very excited young Warlock announced himself by flinging himself onto the bed containing his sleeping Dad and Papa.

Anthony cracked open an eye and pulled the boy into the center of the bed, “sleep,” he commanded as he yawned and snuggled back into the blankets.

“Daaad,” he whispered, “it’s Christmas, Santa came! I just know it!”

Aziraphale wrapped his arm around the wiggling boy, “go back to sleep, it’s not quite time to wake up yet,” he said softly.

He sighed dramatically, “Ok, Papa,” said Warlock as he relaxed into the embrace and reached out for his Dad’s hand before falling back asleep.

Ezra woke first, the sun was brightly shining into their bedroom. 

Warlock and Anthony were still sleeping soundly, mouths open and laying in much the same position. The two of them so close, relaxed in their sleep brought a smile to his face. 

His heart felt so full, he never thought his life would go this way. Never thought he’d be given the chance if he were being truly honest with himself.

Ezra had been so lonely before Anthony came back into his life, he’d had his shop and that was about it. His family had all but abandoned him, caring little for the son who, in their minds had turned out to be such an utter disappointment. His friends were often busy and if he were being honest, they seemed to only be able to make time for him when it suited their own needs.

He had been well and truly alone with nothing but fond memories to keep him warm at night. 

Ezra was lonely, it haunted his dreams and left him cold while he was awake. Books were well and fine but were a poor substitute for conversation and love. 

He was starved for affection, from family, friendship and especially in love. He'd thought himself quite pathetic, too scared to take chances, too worried about what his family would think, and still too hung up on someone from years past to move on. 

He’d spent so much time trying to get over the boy he’d fallen in love with so many years before. A boy he'd never kissed, never held hands with or even dared to confess to. They'd been so stupid, so much time wasted. 

It was a day like any other, not busy for that time of the morning, which allowed him to stock and do some light cleaning. He hadn't expected it, not dared to dream he'd come into his shop. Ezra recalled the moment he came back into his life, waltzing into his shop, hips swaying like sin on legs. 

Their eyes had met and Ezra felt a fire he’d long thought extinguished blaze with fury inside of him. Smooth he was not, as he’d dropped the book he’d been holding in surprise. 

Anthony Crowley looked much the same as he did at 17, still devilishly handsome and charming. With one glance of those golden eyes, Ezra had known there was no hope for redemption. 

Anthony had spent the better part of two hours in the shop, browsing and catching up with Ezra before making his purchase. Ezra hadn’t wanted it to end, he took his time ringing the man up, hoping and praying he’d never leave. It slipped out, he’d been unable to stop himself, “Would you perhaps like to catch up over coffee?” he’d asked. Anthony had grinned brightly at him in return.

Coffee becomes lunch, which then became dinner.

Soon, the two were meeting on a near-daily basis. Friends, best friends even but Ezra was sure they were moving towards something more. He could feel it, anticipation thrumming beneath his skin, aching into his joints. 

Warlock shifted in his sleep, throwing a leg haphazardly over his hip. Too much like his Dad, all sharp angles and restless in sleep. 

Ezra recalled with fondness the evening Anthony kissed him for the first time, Christmas Eve in St. James Park. They were just drunk enough to need to walk home, nearly frozen to the bone as snow fell around them.

Ezra wasn’t sure exactly how it happened, one moment he’d been walking just fine, the next he was on his back with Anthony atop him cradling his head. Dazed by the fall and the pleasant closeness, he’d missed the panicked look in his friend’s eyes, “alright angel?” he asked again.

Their eyes met, he nodded, unable to break his gaze. 

Ezra could still feel the anticipation building within, the excitement of having the man he was in love with so close. He truly didn’t know who moved first, but the soft mouth pressing against his was everything he'd ever wanted and longed for. Each touch sent shocks of warmth through him until he was sure he’d never be cold again.

Six months later, Anthony took him along on what he'd called a research outing. He’d packed a picnic dinner, wine, and dessert into the back of his vintage Bentley alongside his equipment and took him into the dark countryside. A night of good food, better wine and stargazing ended with a ring on his finger.

“Angel, I want you to look at this one. It’s special,” he watched eagerly as the man peeked through the telescope, softly falling to his knee while Ezra was distracted, “you see the bright one in the middle?”

“Yes,” he breathed, in awe of the sight his lover had found for him. Anthony knew the stars like the back of his hand. Ezra didn't know physics or astronomy, it wasn't his passion, but he could appreciate the beauty of the universe. 

“Two stars," he replied. 

"Oh!" unable to take his eyes away just yet from the lens. 

"Two starts in a never-ending dance with the other, binary star systems. You can’t have one without the other.” He paused, exhaling a breath, “Like us. I can’t exist without you, I tried, Ezra and I was miserable without you.”

The blond gasped as he turned from the lens of the telescope, “Oh, Anthony.”

“I love you, I don’t ever want to be without you, please…” he ran a nervous hand through his messy hair, “please do me the honor of being my husband?”

Ezra fell to his knees, he recalled the burn of his tears falling down his face, the warmth of Anthony’s hand as he slipped the ring onto his finger, “My dearest, my heart, of course, I’ll marry you!”

It had been one of the happiest days of his life. 

Warlock shuffled in his sleep, his restlessness soon turned into an eye cracked open then another. “Papa?”

Smiling, Ezra ran his hand through the boy’s dark hair, parting it away from his face. “Good morning, Happy Christmas! I believe Santa came for a visit last night, wait here with your Dad and I’ll go get the coffee on. Would you like some hot chocolate?” he asked gently.

Warlock yawned, nodding before turning towards Anthony.

Ezra extracted himself reluctantly from the bed and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. He turned the coffee pot on, then began the process of heating milk and went into the living room to turn on the tree, making sure that everything was where it should be.

Ten minutes later, two steaming mugs were on the coffee table along with one warm mug of cocoa with a handful of marshmallows floating on top.

"Ezra, you ready?” he heard Anthony ask from atop the stairs.

He grinned, picking up his phone and turning it to record, “come on down my darlings.” 

In two seconds flat, a rush of red pajamas and black hair ran past him followed by a slower, much taller red-clad Anthony. His auburn hair a mess of cowlicks and his eyes tired. He bent to press a kiss to Ezra’s mouth before making his way towards the tornado that was their son.

The sound of paper ripping and ecstatic shouts filled the air for the next twenty minutes. “Dad! Look!! It’s just like yours,” then, “Papa! Did you get me the whole set? Will you read them to me?”

By the time Warlock had opened his presents, he’d nearly worn himself out again. New stuffed snake in hand, he’d climbed between his two dads and was happily sipping his cocoa as they spoke. 

“Dear, I think you missed one,” said Ezra with a smile in his voice.

Warlock looked at him curiously before a flat box was placed in his lap. 

He handed his Papa the mug of coca before slowly opening the gift. 

Inside, was a book.

Large and black with funny looking paper. The boy slowly removed the heavy book, opening it curiously, only to find the faces of his Father and Mum staring back at him.

The boy snuggled into his Dad’s side as they spent the morning leisurely exploring pictures and telling stories.

The day passed quickly, too quickly for Ezra’s liking. Good food, beter company and the love of his family had made it a perfect celebration. 

That night, as the two tucked the boy into bed, Ezra was struck once more by how lucky he was to have them both.

Ezra bent to kiss his forehead goodnight, “I love you, dear Warlock. May you dream of whatever you like best,” he said softly. He ran his hands over the cream blankets, assuring himself Warlock was securely tucked in before walking into his bedroom.

“Goodnight, angel. It was a good day, wasn’t it?” asked Anthony. 

“The best of days, my love,” He replied, scooting down beneath the covers, his chilled toes waiting for the warmth of his husband to join him. 

Anthony found his way into bed, wrestling with the heavy duvet before finding a spot he deemed comfortable, “thank you for the album,” he said quietly. 

He reached behind him, grasping his husband’s hand, “of course, darling.”

“I miss her Ezra, it’s so unfair he’s going to grow up without her. He is so much like her and he probably doesn’t even remember how much she loved him.”

He nodded, “perhaps, but that’s why he has us. To remind him, to show him and to teach him how to love. We will make certain he knows how loved he was and is.”

Anthony pulled him close, “Happy Christmas, angel. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Pressing a kiss to the hand holding his, “Happy Christmas darling.”

As he settled in for the night, Anthony pressed behind him, holding him tightly. Ezra smiled into the darkness, _Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night_ , he thought as his eyes drifted closed.


End file.
